Mi chico
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren ama con locura a una persona que solo puede ver de lejos. Es su persona especial, su chico, con quien quiere pasar la eternidad. A veces el amor puede doler en demasía. [Ereri]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Nota 1 |** Este Fic es un regalo para todas ustedes ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me han dado, son una parte especial de mi vida. Las quiero un montón.

 **Nota 2 | E** n sí, está algo rarito, pero les pido le den una oportunidad, de verdad quise darles algo mejor pero pues su Charly es bien boba y nada le sale. Aun así, pido no me lo dejen botado y si les gusta pues un review sería su recompensa.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **Mi chico**

 **.**

Estábamos, estamos, estaremos juntos.

A pedazos, a ratos, a párpados, a sueños.

Mario Benedetti

 **.**

* * *

Tengo una persona especial, ese alguien en quien pienso día y noche, que me hace sentir raro y que mis manos suden si intento hablarle. Es un chico. Yo le llamo 'mi chico' —aunque nunca he hablado con él—, porque en mi corazón es mío, tan mío que a veces lloró de rabia contra mí mismo por tener miedo a acercármele.

Mi chico es pequeño, de ojos grises azulados, de boca roja, de piel blanca y cabello de noche, con manos diminutas y bonitas que se viste con ropa anticuada, llena de holanes y colores aburridos. Vive a siete calles de mi casa, pasando el puente, en la calle de maceteros de jardineras del barrio francés, en la casa de tejados y paredes de vidrios.

Mi chico se llama Levi. Levi solo Levi y gusta de ver el sol a través de las paredes de vidrio. Creo que le gusta, porque siempre está ahí, sentado en una pequeña silla de madera de color verde bosque con las manos sobre sus piernas y los ojos fijos en la calle.

Me gusta, me gusta mucho, me gusta todo de él. Pero tengo miedo de hablarle por el hombre que lo cuida y que seguro me soltaría un escobazo si me acerco aunque sea un poco, la última vez me lanzó una taza cuando me le quedé viendo mucho tiempo, con la nariz pegada al cristal.

Pero valió la pena, porque esa vez fue cuando conocí la bonita sonrisa de mi chico. Porque sí, Levi me sonrió.

Me gusta mi chico, lo amo, quiero crecer y convertirlo en mi esposo para que sea completamente mío y estar siempre junto a él, cuidarlo y protegerlo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hoy pensaba ir a la casa de tejados y paredes de vidrios del barrio francés a enfrentar al hombre que cuida de mi chico y pedirle que me deje llevarlo a casa, pero mis planes se han arruinado. Madre me ha puesto el traje azul con corbatín negro y sombrero aplanado que tanto odio y ha hecho que padre me lleve a tomar el té con una niña fea de ojos azules sucios y cabellos dorados como una mazorca de maíz. Soy alérgico al maíz. Odio el maíz.

La niña mazorca se llama Historia y padre y madre dicen que debo tratarla bien porque es mi prometida.

No lo hice. Le tiré mi jugo de calabaza sobre su tonta ropa de encaje rosa. Ella no será mi esposa. Levi es mi chico, mi futuro esposo.

Padre me dio una tunda y me dejó encerrado toda una semana en mi habitación.

Toda una semana en la que escapé por la ventana para ir a ver a mi chico. No puedo descuidarlo, vaya a saber Dios si algún desgraciado se me quiere adelantar.

¡Nunca!

Madre me descubrió un día y me persiguió. Tuve que contarle todo, ella me vio mal y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se llenaron de lágrimas. No entiendo porque se pone así, si ella siempre ha dicho que el amor es una cosa muy bonita y que no importa nada si hay amor. Ella me abraza durante un segundo y luego me toma de la mano para arrastrarme hasta casa. Aquella tarde mi padre me volvió a dar una tunda y al día siguiente me llevaron donde un señor de ropas blancas y que huele raro, parece alcohol.

Es un doctor.

No entiendo porque padre y madre están así. Parecen asustados y me ven con rareza. No veo nada de malo en que me guste alguien. ¿O es acaso porqué ese alguien es un chico? No me importa lo que ellos digan. Levi es mi chico.

Después de ir donde el hombre con olor a alcohol empezaron a darme tres veces al día una pastilla blanca que sabe mal y me provoca arcadas. Odio esa medicina que duerme mi cuerpo, odio que me encierren en mi habitación, odio a mi madre llorando repitiendo que me pondré bien, que me voy a curar. Yo no tengo nada malo, solo estoy enamorado. Enamorado de Levi. Levi mi chico. Mi chico, mi futuro esposo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

¿Por qué si el estar enamorado no es malo a mí me tratan como si tuviese una enfermedad?

No lo entiendo.

Me duele no hacerlo.

Ahora estoy encerrado en un lugar de paredes blancas y con muchos hombres con olor a alcohol y ropas blancas.

No los entiendo.

¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué me separaron de mi chico?

Lloro de cara al piso sintiendo las caricias de mi madre sobre la cabeza antes de que uno de los hombres con olor a alcohol le diga que ya se tiene que ir. Me hago una cochinilla temblorosa sobre sus piernas y lloró con más fuerzas.

—Por favor, por favor sácame de aquí— le suplico y ella también llora.

—No mi amor—dice con su voz quebrada—, te tienes que quedar aquí.

—Por favor, tengo que ir con Levi, él está herido. Por favor, sácame de aquí—vuelvo a implorar y alzo los ojos, ella ya no tiene ese bonito color idéntico al de mi piel que antes tenía, hay ojeras bajo sus ojos y está muy delgada, puedo ver el resaltar de sus huesos.

—Mataste a tu padre, Eren—solloza ella, hipando constantemente.

—¡Él me arrebató a Levi!—exploté con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Aquel día, después de una semana de que dejaran de darme aquellas horribles pastillas y mi cuerpo pudo moverse mejor, tomé mi tarro de ahorros y escapé de casa, directo al barrio francés, el viejo de la casa de tejados y paredes de vidrio me vio con ojos fríos cuando entré por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla. Aquella vez no me soltó un escobazo o una taza en la cabeza, aceptó mi tarro y me entregó a Levi.

En mis brazos él sonrió y me dijo «Al fin has venido por mí. Te estado esperando»

¡Estaba tan feliz! Mi amor era correspondido. Y él mismo me lo hizo saber, me confesó que siempre se quedaba triste porque yo no me acercaba y que era mí a quien veía fijamente a través de los vidrios de la casa de tejados. Ah, estaba que moría de felicidad, pero entonces mi padre me atrapó con Levi en mis brazos subiendo apresurado como un ratón asustadizo por las escaleras. Me lo arrancó. Los gritos de Levi estallaron en mis oídos cuando mi padre lo lanzó a la chimenea. Yo también grité y todo se volvió rojo para mí.

Desde entonces estoy aquí.

—¡Era un maldito muñeco! —grita con rabia.

—¡Es mi chico y tengo que ir a cuidarlo! —le respondo con saña. Como se atreve a decir eso de mi Levi. Él no es un muñeco, una cosa. Él es mi persona especial, es mi chico, mi futuro esposo, pero ella no lo entiende, me ve con tristeza y rencor, luego se marcha y me deja ahí, encerrado, llorando, lejos de mi amor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Anoche mi chico ha venido a visitarme, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero llegó hasta mí. Estaba igual de bonito que la vez que su padre me lo entregó. Yo le besé sus manitas blancas y lloré en sus pies, él me acarició con cariño la cabeza y luego tomó mi rostro, aprisionándolo con sus delgados dedos. Me besó despacito —mi corazón se agitó como loco dentro de mi pecho. Era mi primer beso. Nuestro primer beso— mientras me hablaba de una manera de por fin estar siempre junto.

Por eso estoy aquí, anudando las sábanas descoloridas del catre frio de esta horrible habitación. Cuelgo una punta en las vigas del techo y la otra la anudo alrededor de mi cuello. Levi está recostado sobre la puerta de metal y me está sonriendo, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me dejo caer de la orilla de la cama.

Duele.

Dolió.

Pero no me importa.

Estaré con Levi.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Carla Jeager entra como un huracán a su casa, con las manos escondiendo su rostro, los pasos furiosos directo al sótano. Toma un martillo del montón de cachivaches que hay en el lugar que huele a polvo y a cenizas. Necesita descargar ese horrendo dolor, sacar ese tormento que la está ahogando.

Destapa el enorme baúl en donde guardó al chamuscado muñeco que había arruinado su vida, a su familia, en cuanto lo tiene en sus manos lo tira al suelo y se va sobre él, deja caer el martillo sobre las piernitas con inmenso odio pero cuando lo vuelve a alzar para dar otro golpe brutal sus ojos se abren con espanto y el martillo cae a sus espaldas. Se lleva las manos a la boca pero no puede evitar lanzar un grito de horror y culpabilidad. Porque ahí, en donde ella ha destrozado, se pueden ver las formas de huesos y una sustancia espesa que brota. Oscura, pegajosa, podrida.

Sangre.

Se da cuenta de la verdad.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

En la oscura habitación antes habitada por un niño de ojos verdes y piel de aceituna, una melodía nupcial tatarateada se desliza. Dos figuras bailotean torpemente al son de tal melodía. Al final, abrazados, se dan un beso eterno.

Ahora estarían juntos para siempre. Como desearon en la vida y solo en la muerte pudieron obtenerlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, sé que estaban esperando algo dulce, pero por esta ocasión no podría dárselos. Gracias a quien haya leído, en verdad muchas gracias. Las quiero.

PD1: Levi no era un muñeco, era un niño de verdad que padecía de distrofia muscular y estaba inmovilizado. Su padre era dueño de una juguetería y lo hacía pasar por uno para no avergonzarse de tener un hijo enfermo. Se lo vendió a Eren para deshacerse de él.

PD2: Realmente solo en la muerte podrían ser completamente felices. Ahora son un par de fantasmitas que se amaran eternamente.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
